Le podium des tarés, version KnB 20
by Hironriteki Nyotei
Summary: Voici mon podium des tarés et mes persos favoris de KnB !


_**Le podium des tarés, KnB, version 2.0**_

 **Hironriteki Nyotei** \- Bon, tout le monde est là ? On peut commencer ?

 **Kagami** \- Il manque Kuroko !

 **Kuroko** \- Euh... je suis là Kagami-kun... depuis le début en fait...

 **Kagami** \- HOLY SHIT ! Mais préviens ! Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ?!

 **H.N-**... … … * _**jauge de patience qui se remplit doucement**_ *****

 **Kise** \- Kagamicchi, je ne pense pas que Kurokocchi le fasse exprès... c'est pas de sa faute si il a autant de présence qu'un courant d'air...

 **Kuroko** \- Sympa...

 **Aomine** \- Sinon, quelqu'un m'explique ce que je fous là ?

 **Kagami** \- Ah, ouais, c'est vrai ça !

 **H.N** \- * Jauge de patience qui explose * VOUS LE SAURIEZ SI VOUS ME LAISSIEZ PARLEZ, BANDE D'ABRUTIS !

 **Akashi** \- * _Qui se ramène avec sa paire de ciseaux fétiche_ * Moi, un abruti ?

 **H.N** \- Non, pas toi, eux.

 **Kise** \- Eh... c'est méchaaaaant... si c'est comme ça, je boude ! * _Se fout dans un coin de la pièce et boude_ *

 **H.N** \- Bieeen... Maintenant que je peux en placer une... je vous ai fait venir pour faire une photo sur un podium. Je vous ai classés selon MES préférences, et chacun se met a la place qui lui est attribué. C'est marqué sur votre papier. * Chacun déplie son papier et le silence se fait... avant une explosions de cris et de protestation*

 **Kise** \- Comment ça, je suis que 8 ème ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je suis mannequin, nom de dieu !

 **Kasamatsu** \- * _Lui foutant un coup de pied magistral_ *La ferme, Kise ! Arrête de te plaindre !

 **Kise** \- * _Regarde le papier de son sempai et sourit_ * Je suis pas si mal placé que ça tout compte fait...

 **Kagami** \- Eh, Kuroko, t'es combientième ?

 **Kuroko** \- * _Regarde son papier, tenant son milk-shake vanille dans l'autre_ * Je suis quatrième Kagami-kun...

 **Kagami** \- QUOOOIII ?! T'ES AVANT MOI ?! ET D'OU TU LE SORS TON MILKSHAKE ?!

 **Kise** \- Ouiin ! Kuroko-kun m'a battu !

 **Riko** \- * A la neuvième place* Kagami, Kuroko, entraînement triplé dès demain.

 **Kagami** \- Eeeh ! C'est vache ça, coach !

 **Takao** \- Shin-chan ! Je suis deuxième et toi ?

 **Midorima** -... dixième... Oha-Asa l'avait prédis de toute façon... * serre contre lui son objet du jour*

 **Riko** \- Midorima-kun, si tu pouvais écarter cette hache, ça m'arrangerais...

 **Takao** \- Mais c'est que ça commence a devenir dangereux cet horoscope... (^.^')

 **Aomine** \- Salut Tetsu ! La forme !

 **Kagami** \- J'y crois pas... même Aomine est devant moi quoi... et c'est qu'il est troisième cet enculé...

 **Murasakibara** \- t'est combien, Muro-chin ?

 **Himuro** \- Juste devant toi, soit... onzième...

 **Momoi** \- Ho ! Imayoshi-kun, tu es dernier ?

 **Aomine** \- Ah, la merde !

 **Imayoshi** \- Il semblerait... Aomine, ose faire un seul commentaire et je ne triple pas ton entraînement, je le centuple... et je brûle les revues que tu caches dans ton casier

 **Aomine** \- J'ai rien dit !

 **Sakurai** \- Je suis désolé ! Désolé !

 **Furihata** \- pas autant que moi... mais qu'est ce que je fiche sur ce podium, franchement...

 **Akashi** \- Je me le demande aussi...

 **Furihata** \- Aaaah ! Aka...Aka...Aka...Akashi-san !

 **Akashi** \- calme-toi, je vais pas te manger non plus... on est pas a côté de toute façon...

 **H.N** \- D'ailleurs, il ne reste que toi... si tu pouvais aller te placer, ça m'aiderai sûrement...

 **Akashi** -... * _prend un petit air supérieur et monte sur la première marche du podium_ *

 **H.N** \- Prenez-ça et tenez le bien en évidence ! *L _eur file des pancartes_ *

Chacun prends sa pancarte, prend la pose et Hironriteki Nyotei prends la photo, avant de partir, comme si de rien était... chacun regarde sa pancarte...

 **Tous** \- MAIS WHAAAAAAAAAAT ?!

 _ **Bonus ! :**_

Voici le classement et ce qu'il y avait de marquer sur chaque pancarte :

1-Akashi : Je suis absolu ma gueule !

2-Takao : Joyeux chieur et fier de l'être !

3-Aomine : Le seul qui puisse être moi... c'est moi, ducon !

4-Kuroko : Je profite de mon manque de présence pour aller regarder les filles sous la douche !

5-Kagami :

6-Sakurai : Je suis désolé d'être aussi mignon !

7-Furihata : Cherche copine désespérément !

8-Kise : Mother fucker, I'm awesome ! (Kuroko no Homo crack!)

9-Riko : Je suis une fujoshi et je l'assume... pas puisqu'il me faut une pancarte pour le dire !

10-Midorima : Je suis un Tsundere et je suis une femmelette fan de l'horoscope !

11-Himuro : J'ai toujours pas trouvé de coiffeur...

12-Murasakibara : Et miam et miam et miam Mido-chin !

13-Momoi : Fangirl n° 1 japonaise et Miss Boobs de l'année

14-Kasamatsu : J'arrête le basket et je me met à la boxe !

15-Imayoshi : Ichimaru le chinois, putain ! (dédi a ma lulu!)


End file.
